1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a shielded back plane connector which can be mounted to a back plane, which receives a shielded daughter card connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common in electronic architecture to provide for a header connector having a plurality of male pins to be mounted to a mother board connector. A daughter board connector is mounted to a daughter card and is profiled for receipt within the header connector, the daughter board connector having a plurality of receptacle sockets for electrical connection with the male pins in the header. It is also known to shield the mother board connector and the daughter board connector to improve their EMI/RFI characteristics for example, EP Patent application 0,422,785 shows such an assembly, where the shielded back plane connector can be interconnected to a shielded daughter board connector. One of the necessities which has been presented in this technology has been to reduce the size requirements of the overall packaged system.
The object of the invention then is to provide for a shielded back plane assembly having overall reduced dimensions, without compromising on other characteristics such as EMI/RFI, signal speed, and the like.